


Sharing is caring (if you're talking about doughnuts)

by Kyouken



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Just bros being bros, Misunderstandings, diego is actually a loving brother he just doesnt know how to show it, doughnut shops, even diego, everyone loves dougnuts, i dont get why agnes doesnt have a tag i love her, klaus is barefeet most of the time fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouken/pseuds/Kyouken
Summary: "Why were you stealing my car?”“Personal vendetta. Some asshole stole my shit, I was going to steal his car, sell the parts- turns out, this dude has the exact same car as you do! Funny huh. Well, at least you know the alarm works. Like, very good."





	Sharing is caring (if you're talking about doughnuts)

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned from the dead, and I am back with a fic. I wanted to make it Diego centered, but like everyone knows, Klaus needs to have the spotlight everytime he is involved. I hope you enjoy!

It was a cold night out. in fact, it was freezing, but it's not like it mattered Diego all that much. During this time of the year, it was always either too hot, or too cold, and one got used to it easily, in his opinion. He hadn’t been able to cook a proper meal tonight, due to not having had any time to make it to the store the past week, and he found himself in a small doughnut shop not far away from his childhood home, at 11.30 pm.  
Diego had initially planned to skip dinner and not eat at all, but he was unable to sleep considering he was actually hungry for a change, so a snack couldn’t really hurt, he figured. As he was deciding between a pink doughnut and a sprinkled one, his ears picked up a familiar sound. His car alarm. “What the hell-“, he muttered, turning around to look through the big glass that was the entire front of the store, squinting his eyes and trying to make out what was happening. “Car jackings happen a lot out here. Usually the thieves think about the alarm though, so this might also just be vandalism.”, the woman behind the counter, Agnes embroidered on her shirt neatly so he figured that was her name, sighed. “If that’s your car, I’d go take a look if I were you, boy.”  
Diego nodded at that, not really feeling like actually replying, and walked out of the store as calmly as he could. Whoever was either stealing or destroying his car was going to need to have a very good explanation, because his anger was rising, and he was not a good person to meet angry in a dark alleyway. Which is were his car was parked, coincidentally.

“Hey asshole.”, he yelled, voice echoing down the empty alley as he looked around. In the first instant, it wasn’t like he saw any movement, but the second he did see something move, his knife had already been thrown straight at whoever, or whatever dared to try his patience.  
To be stopped in midair, and fall on the ground gracelessly.  
“What the fu-“, he got a foot straight to the face, a bare foot at that, and stumbled backwards. If you’re going to be stealing someone’s car and plan to fight them if they see you, at the very least put on some shoes. Jesus. He was squinting his eyes again to try and make out who he was actually fighting, and intercepted another kick aimed at his general face area. He was able to block that one completely, and rob the assailant of their balance, hearing a soft thud and an ‘umph’ as they came down. Going from the sounds and what he did see, it must have been a male who was around his height, but didn’t weigh as much as he did. Who walked bare foot over the streets at night and could stop knifes in mid-air.

… Or could make something, or someone else that he was unable to see stop the knife.

“Klaus?”  
“Who’s Klaus?”  
“Klaus there’s literally not a single other person who goes around barefoot in the middle of the night in dark alleyways, fighting people over shit with superpowers.”  
“What’s an alleyway?”  
“… I see this as a perfect moment to stop talking to you before people think we’re associated. See you later, Klaus.”  
He wasn’t even halfway back to the doughnut shop as he felt a cold hand touching his arm. He didn’t reply to it, but he was sure his face read ‘pull this one more time and you’re dead.’ He was also sure Klaus understood, because as quickly as he had put that hand there, he pulled away again.

Diego ended up buying both doughnuts, and Klaus had gotten the pink one. “What’re you doing here this late, dear brother of mine?”, he’d said, mouth stuffed with doughnut, and that look in his eyes that was only meant for Diego when he did something nice to him after doing or saying something rude. Usually not out of spite, but because he couldn’t stand Klaus looking like a kicked puppy and pouting for literally an hour (or more) afterwards.  
“Midnight snack. Why were you stealing my car?”  
“Personal vendetta. Some asshole stole my shit, I was going to steal his car, sell the parts- turns out, this dude has the exact same car as you do! Funny huh. Well, at least you know the alarm works. Like, very good.”, wincing at the last few words, he pointed at his right ear. “Do you think this ringing is going to stay? Cause, it’s hella annoying.”  
Diego frowned, took a bite of his doughnut, and grimaced slightly. “You deserve for it to fucking stay, I’m surprised you didn’t break my nose. Where did you even learn that kick?”, which earned him a frown in return, and a look that just said ‘are you serious’?  
“Right, lived on the streets. Fair enough.”, Diego answered his own question, whilst finishing the doughnut he had been taking small bites out of. Klaus’ had been gone before Diego had even started on his.

“I just had sugar, won’t be able to sleep anytime soon. I’ll take you home.”, Diego offered, getting up. He usually didn’t really stay in one place for a long time, even in places like this, and Klaus knew, so he’d gotten up together with his brother.  
“Oh, by the way, just a thing, it’s like, super cold outside, so could you close that window before we leave?”, Klaus asked, looking down to make sure he wouldn’t step in or on anything, Diego supposed.  
“Window? I never leave my windows open Klaus, you know that. It’s literally freezing.”  
It was at that moment, that Diego saw his window was, in fact, opened. Huh. He unlocked his car, letting Klaus enter first and then went to close the window again- which was already closed, is what the system told him. 

“Motherfucker- Did you break my window?!”, he snarled, and Klaus looked over.  
“No? Oh. Well. You might be interested in getting a new car, mi amigo, cause I suppose I am not the only one who was thinking of stealing that fuckers car.”


End file.
